Arrichioul Society
by starlustr
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Luhan benar-benar tidak ingat bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di tempat itu. Semuanya terlalu samar dan kabur. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika orang-orang itu memiliki mata berwarna merah yang menyala dibalik topengnya. [a HunHan Story]


**Author : xselumate**

 **Cast : Luhan, Sehun.**

 **Genre : horror, thriller, tokyo ghoul!au, romance.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Lenght : chaptered.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast sepenuhnya milik orang tua masing-masing dan latar tempat, waktu, dan suasana sepenuhnya fiksi. Ini tokyo ghoul!au, jadi fanfic ini aku ambil dari tema Tokyo Ghoul dan aku kembangkan. Bukan sepenuhnya persis!**

* * *

Luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sedang berada di atas panggung, terikat. Banyak orang yang memakai topeng aneh duduk di kursi penonton dengan tawa yang mengerikan. Mata yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng tersebut hanya tertuju padanya dengan wajah mereka yang kelaparan.

Luhan benar-benar tidak ingat bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di tempat itu. Semuanya terlalu samar dan kabur. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika orang-orang itu memiliki mata berwarna merah yang menyala dibalik topengnya.

* * *

 _ **xselumate - 2015**_

* * *

 _Seoul, 2035._

Dimana seluruh warga yang berada di Seoul dihantui oleh para ghoul. Ghoul adalah makhluk yang yang menyerupai manusia, namun mereka hanya bisa memakan daging sesama manusia.

Ghoul memiliki 3 tingkatan; A, B, dan C. Tingkatan A adalah para ghoul yang tidak mau membunuh langsung manusia dan biasanya menyuruh orang untuk membunuhnya, biasanya tingkatan A adalah orang-orang konglomerat dan berkuasa. Tingkatan B adalah para ghoul yang biasanya menerima perintah dari tingkatan A, biasanya tingkatan B adalah orang-orang yang berada di bawah tingkatan A. Yang terakhir adalah tingkatan C, tingkatan yang paling rendah dan biasanya mereka diperbudak, bertugas mencari daging manusia untuk tingkatan A dan B.

Para ghoul juga mempunyai kumpulan mereka sendiri, Arrichioul adalah salah satunya, kumpulan ghoul elit dari tingkat A. Arrichioul adalah satu-satunya perkumpulan yang bersih alias tidak pernah membunuh manusia langsung dan memakannya. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menyuruh orang lain melakukannya.

Banyak tokoh-tokoh politik, artis, maupun pemimpin perusahaan terkenal yang diam-diam bergabung dengan Arrichioul. Bahkan para manusia tidak akan bisa membedakan mana manusia dan mana ghoul karena ghoul bertingkah laku menyerupai manusia.

Tentu saja setiap kumpulan memiliki seorang pemimpin. Oh Siwon adalah pemimpin dari Arrichioul. Dia sangat kuat dan cerdik, badannya besar dan kuat, wajahnya tampan dan maskulin, dan ditambah ekspresi wajahnya yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

 _Like father, like son,_ Oh Sehun, anak dari Siwon itu juga mewarisi ketampanan dan kekuatannya. Namun berbanding balik dengan ayahnya, jika Siwon adalah sesosok yang selalu memasang senyum diwajahnya, maka sebaliknya, Sehun lebih sering memasang wajahnya yang datar dan dingin.

Dan disinilah Sehun, berdiri di atap sebuah gedung dengan rambut silvernya yang berterbangan diterpa angin dan wajah tampannya yang ia tutupi dengan masker hitam serta penutup mata yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya sehingga matanya yang berwarna merah terlihat semakin menyala.

Kemudian ia melihat seorang wanita berjalan di pinggir jalanan yang sepi dengan keadaan setengah sadar; membuat lelaki itu menyeringai dibalik masker hitamnya.

" _Bon Appétit_ *!"

* * *

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali jika kau tidak boleh membunuh manusia?!"

Pria paruh baya itu beranjak dari kursinya sambil berjalan ke arah lelaki jangkung yang berdiri didepannya. Tangan pria itu sudah mengepal dan bersiap-siap untuk menghantam wajah tampan anaknya satu-satunya. Hanya saja ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan segera menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Oh Sehun, dengarkan ayah, kau adalah pewaris dari semua kekayaan ayah. Termasuk Arrichioul. Kau tahu kan jika orang-orang yang berada di Arrichioul tidak suka mengotori tangan mereka sendiri?"

Sehun menghela napas pelan, "Aku tahu ayah, tapi kau juga harus tahu jika aku mempunyai dua wajah ayah."

Mata Siwon membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar saat melihat sebuah seringaian terukir di wajahnya. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan mundur secara perlahan, sampai-sampai ia menabrak kursi yang berada dibelakangnya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum dengan manis, "Oh Sehun, anak dari tuan Oh Siwon yang terhormat,"

Lalu lelaki itu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil masker hitamnya dan memasangnya agar separuh wajahnya tertutupi. Tak lupa melepas penutup mata medisnya yang tadinya menutupi mata sebelah kanannya (mata ghoul), sekarang ia ganti dengan penutup mata berwarna hitam yang menutupi mata 'manusia'nya.

Sehun menekan jari telunjuknya dengan ibu jarinya keras sambil menyeringai dibalik maskernya, "dan ' _The One-Eyed_ ', ghoul bermata satu yang sangat kuat dan tidak mengenal arti kemanusiaan."

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi saat Sehun semakin berjalan mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sehun berada didekat daun telinga ayahnya, membuat lelaki paruh baya itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Ayah, jangan membuatku kesal ya? Aku tidak ingin membunuh keluargaku sendiri walaupun aku sangat ingin."

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon dan berjalan ke jendela mansion milik ayahnya. Lelaki itu mengelus kusen jendela berwarna putih yang mulai memudar itu dengan perlahan sambil menyeringai.

"Ini semua salah ayah sehingga aku berubah menjadi seperti ini," kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum ia melompat dari jendela.

* * *

"Luhan!"

Lelaki berambut blonde itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan mata yang besar berlari ke arahnya. Lelaki bermata besar itu tersenyum ke arahnya, dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang berkilau karena sinar matahari. Lelaki blonde atau Luhan itu membalas senyuman lelaki kecil itu. Sesampainya didepan Luhan, lelaki bermata besar itu nampak sedang menata napas. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki itu berlari dari lantai 5 ke lantai 1 dengan tangga.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo alias lelaki bermata besar tadi tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Luhan erat.

"Kita dipilih menjadi pelayan di ruangan Ace untuk nanti malam!"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna saat mendengar pernyataan dari Kyungsoo, sahabatnya dari sekolah menengah keatas. Ia tidak percaya bahwa dia dan Kyungsoo terpilih menjadi pelayan diruangan Ace untuk nanti malam. Ruangan Ace adalah ruangan (seperti hall) yang sangat besar dan luas. Lengkap dengan fasilitas modern dari Hotel Seoulace, tempat dimana Luhan bekerja.

Ruangan Ace bisa disebut ruangan _VVIP_ yang dikhususkan oleh orang-orang yang berada di organisasi Arrichioul. _Ace Room_ hanya dibuka setiap 6 bulan sekali saat organisasi Arrichioul mengadakan pertemuan. Setahu Luhan, Arrichioul adalah perkumpulan orang-orang chaebol dan terkenal. Jika mereka bisa menjadi pelayan dari ruangan Ace, maka mereka bisa melihat banyak orang-orang kaya dan terkenal. Seperti Kim Jongin atau Kai, seorang artis papan atas yang terkenal, ia juga bergabung di Arrichioul.

Kyungsoo tentunya sangat bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa dia bisa memiliki akses ke ruangan Ace. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo adalah penggemar berat Kim Jongin. Maka dari itu sedari tadi Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat sambil melompat-lompat penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Astaga Luhan, kau tahu kan ini adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu selama 2 tahun aku bekerja disini!" Luhan tertawa renyah sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita ke lobby sekarang! Kudengar anak dari pemilik hotel ini akan menghadiri acara di ruangan Ace!"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Anak? Yang mana?"

"Ah iyaa, aku lupa! Kau kan baru 1 tahun disini! Dia pernah datang kemari bersama ayahnya ketika Arrichoul mengadakan acara diruangan Ace sebelum kau kemari. Astagaaaa, kau tahu? Anaknya saaaaaangat tampan dan seksi! Aku yakin dia adalah tipemu Lu!"

Luhan terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar penuturan dari sahabatnya yang sangat terobsesi dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan lelaki tampan dan seksi itu.

Ketika Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki yang memiliki wajah bak malaikat menghampiri mereka.

"Ya! Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, kalian ini lama sekali! Tuan Oh dan anaknya akan segera sampai disini dan kalian harus ikut menyambut mereka di lobby!"

"Maafkan kami Junmyeon-ssi!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuh mereka 90 derajat untuk meminta maaf dan segera berlari kecil melewati Junmyeon yang sekarang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Heol, dasar anak-anak!"

* * *

Luhan sekarang sedang berusaha membenahi dasi kupu-kupunya agar terlihat lebih rapi karena ia akan menyambut pemilik tempat ia bekerja sekarang. Namun pada saat itu juga Kyungsoo menyenggol bahunya pelan, menandakan jika tuan Oh dan anaknya sudah datang.

Luhan bisa melihat jelas betapa tampan dan gagahnya pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut. Walaupun tuan Oh Siwon sudah berumur setengah abad, postur tubuhnya masih tetap gagah. Bahkan wajahnya pun masih tetap tampan walaupun ada kerutan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Anaknya juga tak kalah tampan dari ayahnya, walaupun matanya yang sebelah kanan ditutupi oleh penutup mata, tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya; dagunya yang runcing, mata kirinya yang dingin dan tegas, serta rahangnya yang tajam. Belum lagi rambutnya yang berwarna silver serta tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap itu. Astaga, Luhan yakin jika lelaki itu benar-benar keluar dari dunia anime. Pasalnya, lelaki itu benar-benar seperti tidak nyata, bahkan nyaris sempurna. Pantas saja Kyungsoo sangat heboh ketika mendeskripsikan ketampanan anak dari tuan Oh Siwon.

"Nah, itu adalah anaknya tuan Oh Siwon. Namanya Oh Sehun." Bisik Kyungsoo dari sebelahnya. Tepat pada saat itu, tuan Oh dan anaknya sudah berjalan mendekati mereka. Sontak Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera membungkukkan tubuh mereka 90 derajat untuk menghormati tuan Oh.

Luhan hanya bisa melihat sepatu milik tuan Oh dan anaknya yang terlihat sangat mahal. Namun tiba-tiba saja sepatu itu (yang Luhan yakini milih Oh Sehun) berhenti tepat didepannnya. Luhan yang mendongak dan pada saat itu juga, matanya bertemu dengan mata kiri Sehun yang tajam dan mengintimidasi. Karena terkejut, akhirnya Luhan kembali menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. "Woah, bagaimana rasanya huh? Membuat eye-contact dengan Oh Sehun?"

Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan. "Mengerikan." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan sambil memukul bahu Luhan. "Tapi kenapa ia memakai penutup mata?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu pasti mengapa, tapi kudengar matanya terluka sejak ia masih kecil. Tidak hanya itu, Oh Sehun adalah seseorang yang sangat misterius. Ia bahkan jarang tersenyum ataupun berbicara."

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang berjalan menjauhinya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi semakin ingin mengetahui semua rahasia tentang Oh Sehun.

* * *

*Bon Appetit: selamat makan.

* * *

Helooo~ yup! Ini adalah ff projekku yang bakal aku lanjutin setelah Ex-Boyfriend Next Door! Bagi kalian yang belum nonton Tokyo Ghoul, mending kalian nonton gih daripada entar bingung maksud dari ff ini. Bagi yang udah, atau mungkin udah menjadi penggemar Tokyo Ghoul, selamat! Karna otp kalian+anime favorit kalian dijadiin satu! Kkk~ aku harap kalian tertarik dengan ff keduaku! ^^

Oh ya, disini marganya Lu Han jadi Xi ya! Karna disini Luhan bener-bener orang asli Korea. Oke, sampai disini dulu ya karna masih epilog. Baay~ ditunggu review kalian^^

 _a/n: insyaallah EBND aku update minggu depan._


End file.
